


guard boy 🔫

by kkulmong



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, i suck at tags but this is basically an undercover bodyguard au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkulmong/pseuds/kkulmong
Summary: Minho goes undercover as a bodyguard for a mafia leader, Kim Seojun’s son. What he didn’t expect was falling in love with the son in question, who resembles a puppy too much for his own good.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	guard boy 🔫

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while pretending to be taking down notes during math class LOL. might be a little dry because of that but I hope you like it!

When Minho was assigned someone new to watch over, he expected a rich, old enterpreuner who’s secretly a sex predator or maybe a rising drug lord of some sort. But as he stood in front of the high school, looking at the supposedly new target, playing hopscotch with three other boys, he started to question some of his boss’ decisions. 

Minho returned to the assassins institute, holding a folder with a profile and a couple of photos. He placed the folder in front of Chan, raising an eyebrow at him. “You sure this is the kid you want me to kill? I know it’s always those whom you don’t expect but the kid in question is literally playing hopscotch, in high school.” 

Chan retrieves the folder, scanning the photos Minho took earlier. “Yes, that’s him. But no, you aren’t going to kill him. Not until you find out how he’s involved in his Dad’s business and what he knows. It's up to you whether you want to kill him afterwards.” 

Minho takes the file back, scanning his profile once again.

Name: Kim Seungmin  
DOB: 22 September 2000  
Pronouns: He/Him  
Location: Cheongdam-dong, South Korea

Minho flips to the miscellaneous page for the first time. Student Council President, member of the Dance Club, sings for the Church Choir. Minho grimaced, it was the nerds he hated most. 

“You will be his bodyguard from next week onwards. Seungmin’s recent guard was fired recently, and there’s no doubt that you will be hired with your martial arts background. Do whatever you can to get any information. Your name would be Lee Know, I will pass you the documents by tomorrow.” 

Minho stared at him in disbelief. “Lee know. Seriously?”

“Jisung chose it.” Chan retorted. 

It wasn’t unusual for them to go undercover with different names, but Jisung always manages to take it up a notch. That kid is currently a bellhop as fucking Peter Pan. It’s a wonder no one finds it weird, but at least kids love Jisung. 

Minho exits his car, leering at the Kim’s infamous mansion nestled in the forest, hidden away from the city. There was a high gate bordering the golden mansion, but Minho could tell that the place was huge by the way it towers over him. Minho goes over to the security guard, right at the gate, passing his (fake) identification card to him and said, “I’m Lee Know, the new bodyguard.” 

The guard nods, looking at the card before opening the gates for Lee Know to enter, informing him to go to the living room. No shit the Kims were rich. Right in front of him was a huge yard, a water fountain sitting in the middle of it. He enters the mansion after a long walk, and he can see almost see the huge pool that resides at the corner. 

The first thing Minho thinks is that the living room’s so big but empty. Then he realised that he just stepped into a fucking ballroom. He looks up and sees the high ceiling with extravagant designs and a chandelier, then looks around and see all the good marble covering the place. There was a stairway that leads to two different paths, and Minho feels like he entered a palace, not a house. 

“Hello, do you need help getting somewhere?” Minho turned around to see a young boy, looking no older than Jisung, and resembling a desert fox. Minho felt that he was oddly familiar, only to realise it was one of the boys playing with Seungmin that day. 

“I need help getting to the living room.” 

The fox boy brings him out of the ballroom, skirting past many doors before finally entering the living room. The living room was big and formal, not like Minho expected anything less. 

The fox boy introduces himself as Jeongin, one of Seungmin’s friend, and left Minho to his own devices. It didn’t even take a minute more before a man enters with two guards at his side. 

Kim Seojun. Minho had only ever seen his face on the media, as a rich man who made a electric jet (he didn’t, he just murdered the scientist who did). 

“You must be Seungmin’s new bodyguard.” Seojun said, taking a seat right across Minho. 

They first went through rules and expectations, nothing that Minho didn’t expect. Contrary to Minho’s expectations, Seojun seemed to care about Seungmin, a lot. It wasn’t rare to see mafia leaders having their loved ones they want to protect, but Seojun and Seungmin are barely seen together by his colleagues who spies on him every second, so Minho found it weird to see how protective he is of his son. 

The briefing took three motherfucking hours, and Minho doesn’t get why he must reinforce the part where he has to protect Seungmin when that’s basically his job. Seojun’s guard gave minho his son’s schedule and dismissed him. 

“My son should be in his bedroom,” Seojun said. “Go introduce yourself to him, Lee Know.” 

It took some time for Minho to find Seungmin’s bedroom (He didn’t even find it, a butler caught him loitering around the kitchen). He knocks on the door and Seungmin replies, “Give me a minute!” 

It only took around an eighth of a minute for Seungmin to open his door, all smiles and giggles. “You must be Lee Know, Come in!” 

Minho nodded, stepping into Seungmin’s room, noting that his room is clean, not like he expected anything less from a nerd. His bed was pushed all the way at the corner , a mirror right beside it. He spots a guitar beside bookshelf and wonders if he knows how to play it (no shit bro). 

“I’m Seungmin, you probably already know. I don’t actually need a bodyguard or protection or any of those sorts, but I think you’re fun so let’s be friends.” 

Minho stared at him. “Why do you think I’ll be fun?” 

“You’re young.” Seungmin grinned. God, he was too cheerful for Minho. “The previous one was a hag, wouldn’t even allow me to ride roller coasters, saying it wasn’t safe.”

Minho shrugs, taking a pen and paper from the desk behind him. “We need to go through rules and boundaries together.” 

“We don’t have to, like I said I don’t need a bodyguard. You and I can just be friends.” Seungmin groaned. “And don’t touch my things like that.”

“That’s why we need to set boundaries.” Minho sighed. 

Seungmin gave in, taking a seat on the floor, Minho following suit. For someone who said they didn’t need to do this, Seungmin sure had a lot of rules. No stopping him for going out with his friends. No distracting him from studying/ reading. No tardiness allowed from both parties. No leaving him alone in public areas. Never let Seungmin eat a meal alone. Watch a movie together every Friday. 

“Watch a movie together every Friday?” 

Minho blinked, looking up to meet Seungmin’s puppy eyes, blinking right back at him “How is this related to being a bodyguard.” 

“It isn’t. But like I said, I don’t need a bodyguard. You’re just my friend who brings me to and from school.” 

“That’s not how it works.”

“That is how it works.”

“Who told you so? Your Dad?” 

“Me” Seungmin beamed. Minho facepalmed, he wouldn’t be experiencing rest any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> it’s my first time writing out of wattpad, the experience it awkward since I have to change my writing style and everything but I hope you liked it! and if you did, please leave some comments or kudos since it will really encourage me!!


End file.
